The Landor Asylum for the Mentally Ill and Corrupted Minds
by TomatoAmante
Summary: Here we are. The Landor Asylum, located just outside of New York city. This is where patients are diagnosed and helped with their illnesses. It's a lovely palce, and heals people quickly. But there's a few there, who are never let out. And whom are forgotten by all. The sane and the insane. Hidden in the walls, beneath the floors. Their broken wails never again breaching outside.
1. Insane

This story is based off an ongoing Roleplay a friend of mine. He pretty much had all the plot points except for a few, so I have to thank him a ton!)

All characters belong to Hima-papa.)

I'm a slow updater, I have a busy schedule, so sorry. Hopefully I can do every other week. Also, this is my first story. Please give me any comments or criticisms that you have for my story. It'll really help me along!

~TomatoAmante

*Note:All conversation between Ivan and Toris is in Russian unless stated otherwise*

Ivan was silent, off in the corner of the cold room. His violet eyes were on the ceiling, _Sigh, it is still so boring. I wish that I could change it's color. Red, red would be a nice color.._Then there was a knock on the door, and his thoughts came to a halt, his eyes flicking quickly down towards it. Instantly, they were narrowed, staring coldly at the darkened metal, body stiffening apon instinct. If it was one of...them, then he was going to kill them. Yes, then he can paint the walls with their red, and see how much they like it! Oh! But Sestra didn't like that. She disapproved..And then his eyebrows knit together, a frown coming onto his face.

"Ivan? It's Dr. Toris. May I come in?" Oh. It was him. He always asked, but it wasn't like he had a choice anyway. The other would come in either way, wouldn't he?

"Da." He said simply. He never did end up saying no, he was afraid of being alone any longer than he had to. Toris opened up the door, a smile on his face.

"Privet." Toris said to the other as he stepped inside, the door closing and locking itself once he let go. "Are you ready to take your medicine? I have something special for you today." A frown etched it's way onto Ivan's face. The medicine. It always made his head hurt, and made him have dark nightmares. His body stiffened up, but thankfully the other did not notice it.

"Special?" Ivan asked quietly, wondering what it was.

"Very special, taip." the Lithuanian replied with. "So if you take it quickly, we can get straight to it." He said, that soft light smile never leaving his face. He went up to the other, crouching down beside him and holding out a glass of water, in his other upturned hand, three light blue reached out, fingers wrapping around the cup as he pulled it away from the other. There was a mere seconds' hesitation in his other arm as he took the light blue pills, but then in a flash it was over, and they were sliding down his throat, the Russian man looking up at the other once more. Toris pulled out a thin package from his coat, and opened it up for Ivan to see inside. In that package, was revealed to be a soft pink cloth, familiar to those violet eyes. In a flash, his hand had blasted out and snatched the fabric from the box, lifting it up carefully in his hands, looking it over. Old and frayed around the edges, it was a scarf, one that he remembered well. What passed as a smile for him lifted across his face, eyes lit up just a bit. He wrapped it around his neck, his mouth disappearing behind it, his next expression completely hidden. His eyebrows knit together, hands curling into fists at his sides,

"They changed it.." He said, voice quiet, but filled with a coldness that scared Toris. "They changed it. They touched it. It is not theirs. They should not have..It is no longer her's.." Toris put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ivan. I promise you, I will talk to them about it." He assured him in a soft voice, before standing up again. Ivan nodded, looking up at him, then down and away, eyes focusing on a dark blotch on the floor next to his feet, remaining silent.

Then, Toris turned back to the box, and pulled a sunflower out of it. He held it up, facing the Russian once again. "Ivan," He said softly, and the other's eyes moved back up to him, and then latched onto the yellow flower. "What does this sunflower mean to you?"

Ivan's eyes never left the beautiful item. "What does it...mean to me?" He repeated questioningly. Toris nodded, holding it out for him to take. His hand reached up, gently taking it, fingers wrapping around it delicately as he pulled it back towards him, looking it over. But...no. He could not tell him the reason. How did Toris know he liked sunflowers? He did not remember telling him anything about it before..Ivan thought, eyes going up to the other once before quickly swapping back to the sunflower.

After a while, Toris spoke up again, "if you can't tell me, that's fine Ivan. You can keep the sunflower." At that, Ivan's eyes snapped back up to him, his facial expression seeming surprised.

"You'll let me keep it?" It would make the room so bright and colorful. Toris was so nice..

"Taip, this room needs some color, doesn't it?" The Lithuanian replied with, looking around the room. Ivan nodded in agreement. "Maybe they'll let me paint this room for you."

Then, Ivan shook his head, bluntly saying, "No, they do not like me." Toris looked over at him, eyebrows scrunching together, a frown coming onto his face.

"Oh." Was all he said quietly.

"And I do not like them." HE said next, nodding a bit, looking back down at the sunflower.

"I understand that you do not. They are a bit cruel, keeping you locked up in here.."Once more, the lithe man glanced around the dull room, sighing just a bit. But you will get out soon enough, I will make sure of it." He said firmly. Ivan remained silent. It was obvious he did not think he would ever be able to leave this accursed room. He had been in here for so long..he barely remembered what the Motherland looked like. Toris looked at him. "I'll get you out of here." He said softly. A promise.

Ivan swiftly looked back up at him. "Do not make a promise you can not keep. It is a lie, and I hate lies."

"I'm not lying." Toris replied with. "I will get you out of here, I promise." Once more, Ivan fell quiet. Hah, they wouldn't let him out. They wouldn't even let him out of this room..."And..tomorrow. Tomorrow i'm going to take you outside, okay? We're going to expand your freedom." Ivan just nodded, not speaking on that. Once more, his eyes drifted back to his yellow beauty.

"How long do sunflowers live, Toris?"

"When they're not living, or in water, about three days." He replied with, smiling a bit sadly.

"Oh.." was all the other replied with, his gaze turning sad. "Why does it have to die Toris?" He asked softly.

"I don't know.. Its.. Its just apart of its cycle. It leaves seeds for us to grow, though.." He said. "I can see if we can grow a sunflower in here." Ivan nodded, looking up at him, an excited light coming into his eyes this time. But soon, another silence lapsed over the two. After a few moments, Toris said, "I'm sorry."

Ivan looked up at him again. "Why?"

"Because I may not be able to help you like i'm hoping to."

The large man scoffed at that, violet eyes looking away again. "You won't." He said.

"I will try Ivan. I will always try." Ivan did not reply, so after a few moments, Toris nodded."I think I will be going for now, Ivan. I will return later today, alright?"

He nodded, "Goodbye, Toris." He said in a quiet voice, watching him go. Toris went to the door, and opened it up. He stepped outside, and the door automatically shut and locked it self, sealing the other away from his view.


	2. Crazed

Hello again! Here it is, chapter two! I failed to mention that this would be about several different characters, and not just one, didn't I? Well I hope that doesnt'; bother any of you. I will be adding in new characters and chapter later on, as the character's and their storylines become more important. This hasn't yet been edited, I finished it up kind of quickly this morning, so I'll be going in and revising it and most likely changing a few picky mistakes within the next few days.)

I apologize for my horrible lateness. I'm a real bad procrastinator. I keep on writing up new stories..)

~TomantoAmante

"Hurry, Feliciano! We're almost there." A delighted voice said to the Italian, grabbing his hand and urging him further.

"Ehh, but i'm so tired..it's so far!" He whined, looking up at the blonde hair, blue eyed man. He paused, looking back at the other, and then scooped him up into his arms.

"Then I will-a carry you there!" He declared, running again. Feliciano squealed in delight, hugging the other tightly, burying his head into his chest. A minute or two after, Feliciano was gently set onto his feet. "We're here. look up." The smaller man looked over, and gasped.

'It's beauitful! Oh, how did you find such a pla-" A loud banging noise echoed through the area.

"Hallo? Feliciano, it's it's time to wake up." A thickly-accented German voice cut through the image.

"Wait!..No...Don't go.." He said, a hand reaching out towards the other man who he had been with, but the image melted away.

Feliciano's head buried it self under his pillow, mummbling softly in Italian incoherently. A hand came and gently shook him awake, and amber eyes slowly flickered open and to life, pulling the pillow away from his head and slowly sitting up, hands coming up to sleepily rub at eyes. Oh, what was that smell? He looked around, and gasped as his eyes landed on a bowl of pasta! "Hallo." A voice said, and the italian's eyes quickly flicked back up, looking at Ludwig.

"Oh! Ciao Luddy!" he smiled at the other. The German simply nodded as a second greeting. Now let's see if this can be done quickly enough..

"How are you today, Feliciano?"

"Oh, i'm wonderful~! But i'm a little tired too." And a few seconds after that, he confirmed it by yawning, but soon again smiled at the other. Ludwig nodded, and then the italian's eyes drifted over, and he spotted the pasta once more. He smiled, and reached for it, but the other quickly grabbed it and pulled it out of reach.

"Nein, you don't get any pasta until you take your medicine. And without complaining." Feliciano frowned at this, whining a bit.

"But it's so yucky and tasteless!" he said.

"No pasta." And at that, Ludwig shook his head, standing up and looking like he was about to leave, which caused the Italian to panic.

"Noo! Don't go! Mi dispiace!" the other whined out, reaching a hand towards him. Ludwig paused, looking back at him.

"Take your pills." he said simply, pointing a finger at the glass of water and pills residing beside them. A pout came onto the smaller man's face, but he reached forward an obediently took them. And then Ludwig walked back over and handed him the bowl. Feliciano smiled happily at that, hands wrapping around the bowl and startign to eat. "Now, Feliciano, while you eat, I'd like to talk about your childhood." The other paused for a moment, glancing up at him.

"My childhood?" he asked, voice taking on a bit of a softer note.

"Ja." He said, "The important things in your life."

Feliciano soon enough went back to eating, speaking between mouthfouls. "Like what?"

"Anything. When a loved one died, your first crush, anything that comes to mind." the German replied with. Feliciano had by now run out of pasta, which made him frown as he stared down at it. He missed when he could have endless pasta all day!

"Um..well.." His eyebrows furrowed together, trying to think about it. Ludwig watched him silently, taking the empty bowl from him when he was done.

"I'll get you some more pasta in a while." He promised, while watching. That caused a smile to light up over the man's face.

"Really? You will? Grazie!" Ludwig had caused him to pull out of his thoughts.

He nodded. "Ja. Now, what can you remember?"

"Um, well I spent a lot of time with my grandpa!' he said, nodding a bit as he spoke.

Ludwig was quiet for a few moments, before speaking up. "There was a boy, wasn't there? Heiliges was his name, correct?"

Feliciano frowned, "N-No.." He said, a slight stutter coming into his voice.

"Yes, Feliciano, there was. Perhaps this will jog your memory?" He pulled out a picture, and showed it to him. It looked almost exactly like Ludwig, only happier, and his hair fallen. It defiantely wasn't Ludwig, but yet...they looked so similar. The picture startled the other, who bit his lower lip, arms wrapping around his legs and hugging them to his chest, his eyes squeezing shut.

"W-Where did you get that?" he asked softly.

"It was in your wallet when you arrived here, and was placed in your file for safekeeping. Now, tell me more about him, Feli." He said. The memories came flooding back into the Italian, and he rapidly shook his head. The other watched him quietly. "You can do it, Feli. Just a few words, it doesn't have to be much." he said.

The other's face was hidden behind his legs, only simply saying a "No." then suddenly, he felt a strange feeling on his back. It took him a few moments, before it registered that the other was rubbing his back.

"Just a word," Ludwig repeated. "Just that he was nice, anything." Feliciano mumbled something incoherent. "Louder, Feli." He said, and the Italian said something just a hare bit louder. "I can't understand you." But, Feliciano preferred it that way, mumbling somthing out again. This was the only time he had really just refused to speak, in earlier times he usually said one or two things before falling silent, but it seemed like it was getting worse. Ludwig sighed. "Alright, I'll take that. Do you want anything?" he asked.

Feliciano looked up at him, eyes watery. "..Pasta?" he asked quietly.

"I'll get you some, don't worry." he reassured. And, on an impulse, he reached a hand down, wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall. And Feliciano's demeanor changed entirely, eyes lighting up and smiling brightly.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" he asked excitedly. Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, I will. Anything else?" He asked, getting ready to leave.

"Um...C-Could I have that photo?" feliciano questioned, looking up at him hopefully.

"...Ja, of course." he took out the photo, handing to the other, who carefully took it. "Is that all?" the other nodded silently, staring at the photo. "Then i'll be back." And he turned, walking out of the room, the door automatically shutting behind him.

Feliciano once more looked down at the photo, and gently placed a kiss on the man in the photo, then moved and stuck the photo under his pillow, nice and warm. "You'll be safe there, Heiliges. I promise. Right next to me." he said softly.


End file.
